poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove
Bloom's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove is another upcoming Winx Club crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is a sequel to ''Bloom's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' and ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove''. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot Emperor Kuzco (David Spade) narrates the story about Kronk Pepikrankenitz (Patrick Warburton), now chef and Head Delivery Boy of Mudka's Meat Hut, is fretting over the upcoming visit of his father. Kronk's father always disapproved of young Kronk's culinary interests and wished that Kronk instead would settle down with a wife and a large house on a hill. In a flashback, Kronk tells the story of how he almost had both of these. As unwitting accomplice to Yzma (Eartha Kitt), the villainess of the first film who turned into a cat at the end of the original, but is now human again despite still having a tail, he goes along with her plan to sell sewer slime as a youth potion, he makes enough money to buy the old folks' home from the old folks and put his large new home there. Eventually Yzma is revealed as a fake and the old folks chase her down and corner her at a bridge over a river full of crocodiles. To prevent them from attacking her, she transforms herself into a rabbit, but is then caught and taken away by a condor. When Kronk realizes the old folks have sold everything they own in return for something which doesn't work, he gives his home back to them. Kronk, as camp counselor of the Junior Chipmunks at Camp Chippamunka he falls in love with fellow counselor Miss Birdwell (Tracey Ullman); but when one of his Chipmunks, Tipo, pulls a prank to win the camp championships and is caught, Kronk protects the boy at the cost of alienating his love. Kronk's father (John Mahoney) arrives and confusion ensues as several supportive friends try to pass themselves off to him as Kronk's wife and kids. But in the end Kronk realizes that his wealth is in his friendships, and this finally wins his father's thumbs up and Miss Birdwell's love. Meanwhile, just outside the house, Yzma is in the condor's nest with two eggs, which hatch and presumably attack her before the credits roll. In the credits are shown the photos of their honeymoon, including in Paris, Pisa and Venice. Trivia * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Shere Khan will guest star in this film. * Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella,The Lion King, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Song of the South, The Jungle Book and Kronk's New Groove were all made by Disney. * This film will be dedicated to Eartha Kitt, who voice Yzma in the real film and died of colon cancer on December 25, 2008. Category:RatiganRules Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Winx Club/Disney Crossover Films